A great majority of computers on the market include one or more microprocessor modules that are mounted in the computer chassis in a manner so that they can be removed for replacement, repair or the like. To this end, to facilitate removal of the module, it is often housed in a cartridge assembly, or the like, which snaps into a molded plastic retention module that is attached to a printed circuit board of the computer. In these designs, the retention module is mechanically connected to the circuit board by one or more threaded posts that project upwardly from the board adjacent the connector. The retention module is lowered onto the circuit board and openings are provided in the base of the assembly for receiving the posts. Captive nuts are then torqued down over the threaded posts to complete the mechanical connection. Mating connectors are provided on the microprocessor module and the circuit board for establishing an electrical connection.
Since space is at a premium in this type of environment, to facilitate the installation the nuts are attached to the retention module and the retention module is lowered onto the chassis so as to align the nuts with the posts. The nuts can then easily be torqued down over the posts. According to one prior technique, clips are provided that clip the nuts onto the retention module. However, these clips do not necessarily keep their respective nuts aligned vertically along their axes. Therefore, when the retention module is lowered over the posts, the posts often engage a lower surface of the nut causing it to pop out of the clip. Also, this misalignment creates a potential for damage when a screwdriver, or the like, is brought into proximity of each nut for the purpose of torquing-down the nuts.
Therefore, what is needed is a retention module that connects to a printed circuit board of a computer for receiving a cartridge assembly for a microprocessor module, while maintaining the nuts in an aligned position during the assembly.